


Complete Strangers

by d2fmeasurement



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley sneaks into S.T.A.R. Labs and discovers Harry there. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete Strangers

Hartley’s bitterness and anger towards S.T.A.R. Labs had built up to the point where he’d decided he should sneak in and let the metas free-- at least the less dangerous ones. Having spent some time in the S.T.A.R. Labs prison, he knew that very few people deserved that and it was time The Flash and the others learned a lesson about playing God.

However, after he snuck into S.T.A.R. Labs, he saw something that stopped him dead in his tracks. Harrison Wells was sitting on a cot, calmly reading. 

When Hartley walked in, Harry set his book down. He smiled a little. His version of Hartley had been a regular bootycall. He understood that the person standing in front of him was a separate entity, but it was still nice seeing a familiar face. And he’d definitely be happy if this Hartley was also agreeable to having sex with him. It had been way too long since he’d been with anyone. 

When Hartley managed to speak, he said, “I heard you were dead.”

Harry weighed his options and decided that there was no reason the truth wasn’t the best thing to go with in this situation. “I’m from a separate, parallel Earth,” he told him. “The people here at S.T.A.R. Labs call it Earth-2.” 

“Oh,” Hartley said, furrowing his eyebrows. He wasn’t sure he believed it, but he noticed that Harry wasn’t locked in a cell or making any attempt to escape, which showed that, at the very least, The Flash and the others thought he was a safe person to have around. 

“So. Hartley Rathaway?” Harry asked. “I assume your name is the same as the man from my world with the same face.” 

Hartley nodded. 

“And you’re sneaking into S.T.A.R. Labs. That’s interesting.” He smirked and asked, “Maybe I should call The Flash and report you.” 

Hartley cringed. “Don’t do that,” he said, as he thought about being locked in that cell. 

“Why?” Harry asked, his smirk growing. He and Hartley both knew that if Hartley admitted he was afraid The Flash would lock him up, it would be essentially an admission of guilt. Harry stepped closer to Hartley and asked, “Are you a bad boy, Hartley?” 

Hartley blinked. “Excuse me?” he asked. 

“Are you a bad boy?” he asked. “I’d hate to have to spank you.” 

Hartley’s jaw dropped and he stared at Harry. 

Harry smiled at that look and put his hand under Hartley’s chin. “Are you okay, Hartley?” he asked.

“What are you?” Hartley asked, wishing he could manage to sound less flustered. 

“I told you. I’m a visitor from a world parallel to yours,” he said. “What do you think I am?” 

“I thought you might be some sort of metahuman who can shapeshift and maybe… read minds… “ he said.

Harry grinned. “Because I brought up spanking you? Is that something that’s on your mind?” 

Hartley shrugged and did his best to look cool and detached. 

“I kind of miss fucking my Hartley, so if you’d enjoy that…” Harry said.

Hartley stared at him. “You and I…” 

“Well not, you. But, the version of you from my Earth, yes. Regularly.” He grinned at the way Hartley was staring at him and stepped closer to him. He ran a hand through his hair and said, “I take it, you never got to be with your Harrison Wells.” 

Hartley cleared his throat and said, “Well, we were strictly colleagues. It really wasn’t something I, um… thought about too much, really.” 

Harry laughed and kissed him. After a moment of being completely stunned, Hartley started eagerly kissing back. 

Harry pulled Hartley onto the cot and into his lap. Hartley giggled happily. “You’re so cute,” he said, kissing up Hartley’s neck.

“Cuter than your Hartley?” he asked curiously.

“Certainly more eager to please,” Harry said. 

Hartley wrinkled up his nose and pouted at being called that.

Harry laughed and put his hands on Hartley’s ass as he said, “It’s a good thing. Get undressed, babe.” 

Hartley quickly undressed. “Good boy,” Harry said indulgently, running a hand down Hartley’s back. “Get on all fours.” 

Hartley happily complied. Harry started licking his asshole hard. Hartley moaned. “Oh my God, Dr. Wells,” he said breathily. 

After a minute, Harry lifted his head and said, “Shit. I don’t have any lube.” 

“I have some,” Hartley admitted, grabbing his pants and rooting through the pockets. When Harry laughed, Hartley said, “Just in case! I’m not…” 

“A bad boy?” Harry teased before spanking him. “Yeah, I’m sure you never do this. Only with the occasional complete stranger.” 

Hartley pouted. As he handed Harry the little bottle of lubricant, he said, “You don’t feel like a complete stranger to me.” 

Harry clicked his tongue disapprovingly as he lubed his dick up. “You only knew a parallel universe version of me. In fact, really, you only knew the man who killed the parallel universe version of me and stole his face, so I’m even more of a stranger.” 

Hartley stared at him. “What are you talking about?” he asked. 

“No one told you about Eobard Thawne?” Harry asked him.

“Who’s that?” Hartley asked, frowning.

“That’s the man you knew as Harrison Wells. The real Harrison Wells died long before you ever got to meet him,” Harry told him. When he saw the look on Hartley’s face, he gently said, “I’m sorry to break it to you, babe. I’m sure everything else he told you was real. You know, besides his identity and motivations and what time period he was from.” 

“This is a lot to take in,” Hartley said.

“Are you… not in the mood anymore?” Harry asked. He’d be disappointed, but he’d understand.

“No, no, I am,” Hartley said quickly, sticking his ass up for emphasis. 

Harry grinned and started pushing into him. “Who’s my good boy?” he asked in Hartley’s ear as he fucked him.

“I am,” Hartley said eagerly, rocking back and forth.

“Mmhmm,” Harry said happily. 

“Can we change positions so I can look at you?” Hartley asked him.

“Sure, baby,” Harry said. He pulled out for a moment and flipped Hartley onto his back, then started fucking him again. 

Hartley grinned up at him admiringly. 

“I hope you’re thinking about me and not your dead boss,” Harry teased. “Otherwise you’ll hurt my feelings.” 

“I like you way better,” Hartley said happily, arching his back and moaning. Harry started jerking him off. “Oh my God, you’re incredible, Dr. Wells,” Hartley said as he came.

Harry fucked him a while longer before he pushed deep into him and came. 

He pulled out and stretched out on the cot. “So, I feel like it would be inconsiderate to call The Flash on you now, but I’m not going to let you do whatever you came here to do either.” 

“Okay,” Hartley murmured happily as he snuggled up to Harry, resting his head on his chest.

Harry looked down at him with surprise. The Hartley he knew had never been big on cuddling and it was surprising but endearing to encounter this other, clingy person. “You’re not going to leave?” he asked him. Hartley squeezed him tightly. “Okay, but I’m going to set an alarm,” Harry said. “I’m sure you don’t want to be here when people start coming into work and I definitely don’t want you here when my daughter wakes up.”

Hartley blinked and stared at him. “Daughter?” 

“She’s sleeping a couple rooms down,” Harry told him. “I’m not big on the idea of her seeing that I was with a complete stranger.” 

Although he understood the concept of parallel worlds, Hartley still found it odd hearing Dr. Wells use the phrase “complete stranger” about him. 

“I just want to cuddle a little big longer before I sneak back out,” Hartley told him. 

Harry nodded and set an alarm before he relaxed and started petting Hartley’s hair. 

“How long are you going to be here, in my world?” Hartley asked.

“A while, but I can’t leave S.T.A.R. Labs since I look like an extremely dangerous criminal,” Harry told him. “And I’m guessing you can’t just come and go as you please.”

After a minute, Hartley asked, “If The Flash did catch me here and locked me up… would you come visit me in my cell?” 

Harry raised an eyebrow, wondering what Eobard did to make Hartley have it so bad for him. He patted Hartley’s ass and said, “Sure, sweetie, I’d visit you whenever I had time.”


End file.
